


Sledding Adventures

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [51]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Allison gets ready to go sledding with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 4





	Sledding Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Allison could feel the sweat start to form on her hands as she worked to put the scarf on. She was bundled up from head to toe. Readjusting the scarf to give herself some breathing room, Allison double checked to make sure she had everything on. A black winter coat, snow pants, gloves and scarf. She was all set to go. Willy should be arriving any minute. Allison was about to take a seat when she noticed her mom walking by. 

“Oh,” Prisha gave a small smile. “Heading out for sledding?”

Allison glanced up and gave a short nod.

“You have everything right? Coat, mittens, boots?” Prisha asked with a concerned tone and began to walk toward her daughter. “Make sure that your phone is safely tucked away and doesn’t get lost on the hill. Oh and make be careful not to overexert yourself when you go sledding. I heard the hill is quite steep.” Prisha picked up another scarf and began to wrap it around Allison’s neck. “Just make sure you’re bundled up.” Her mom’s statement made Allison blink in confusion. Silently the pair looked down at the warm grey scarf that was tucked safely around her and was partly covered by the new scarf Prisha had begun to put on. Without a word Allison undid the top scarf and tossed it on the ground before silently taking off the first scarf while maintaining eye contact with Prisha. As soon as the scarf fell on the floor Prisha strode forward, a small frown on her face.

“Honestly, Allison.” She began to wrap the scarf back on the teen who struggled half-heartedly against the action. “There was no need to do that.”

“There was no need for that second scarf,” Allison grumbled as her neck got covered once again. “I’m already overheating in all of this.” Before Prisha could respond to her daughter’s snark a lively knock appeared on the door. Allison turned and opened the door revealing the smiling face of her boyfriend, Willy.   


“Hey, Allie!” Willy’s smile grew when he saw her face. The teen swayed back and forth on his feet, causing a faint squeaking sound to appear from his snow boots. Willy looked up and saw that Allison wasn’t alone. Hey, Prisha.”

“Good morning, Willy.” Prisha smiled warmly at him which he returned in kind.

“Ready to head out?” Willy looked back at Allison. “Mitch and Brody are already waiting down in the car.”

“Yeah,” Allison moved through the door right as Willy curled his body out of the way for her.

“I’ll be sure to bring her back before curfew.” Willy looked back at Prisha with a respectful look in his eyes.

“Willy, chill. It’s only eleven in the morning,” Violet appeared from one of the rooms and plopped down on the couch. “I’m going to set up the movie, Prisha.”

“Alright,” Prisha smiled lovingly at her wife then looked back at Allison and Willy. “You two have fun.”

"We will!” Willy gave a toothy grin. 

“Bye,” Allison gave one last look to her moms, a ghost of a smile on her face as she walked off ahead.

“Bye Prisha, bye Vi!” Willy gave a friendly wave and jogged to catch up to Allison. The faint sounds of the title screen music to  _ Lady and the Tramp 2  _ came from inside the apartment before the door closed.   
“Wait up, Allie.” Willy caught up to his girlfriend and gave a big smile. Slowly he intertwined his fingers with hers. Allison continued to look straight ahead but gave Willy’s hand a gentle squeeze. That sent a fluttering feeling bouncing around in his heart as they started to walk towards the staircase.

“I can’t wait till we get to the hill,” Willy fidgeted with his custom possum winter cap. “It’s super steep and it makes your sled go down the hill like-” Willy made a dramatic “whoosh” sound with his mouth and used his free hand to display how fast it would go. Allison gave a nod that let Willy know she was listening. The brunette smiled and continued to talk about the wonders of sledding until they reached the front door. Willy held the door open and held guide Allison through before he slipped through the closing door, nearly falling when his foot landed on a particularly slippery section right outside the door. Allison’s grip on his hand tightened, helping him keep his balance as the couple moved forward. 

“Thanks, Allie!” Willy beamed over at his girlfriend then continued to lead the way forward towards the car. When they were getting close to the vehicle, one of the doors opened and Brody poked her head out with a kind smile.

“Hey, you two!” She gave a big wave. Willy’s eyes immediately brightened up and he picked up the pace a bit, letting go of Allison’s hand for a second to open the door for her.

“Thanks,” Allison muttered, ducking her head into the car as she slid into place. Willy hopped into the spot beside her and slammed the car door shut.

“Make sure to put your seatbelts on,” Brody’s gentle voice reminded the two teens who immediately followed her instructions. 

“Hope you two are ready for a kickass time!” Mitch turned in his spot in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah!” Willy’s hands shot up in the air which made Mitch’s grin grow. Turning back around, he started up the ignition and began to back out of the parking lot. 

“You’re gonna love this spot,” Mitch looked up at the rearview mirror and towards Allison. “It’s the most badass sledding place you find in all of West Virginia!” Mitch turned the corner and continued to talk about how amazing sledding would be. Willy nodded along with pure excitement while Allison’s gaze was focused on her window, watching the world go by. 

Brody glanced in the rearview mirror for a second. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about Allison. Sure Willy and her had been dating for a year now and she had seen her around the diner, but Brody still felt like she hadn’t quite gotten a read on her. Allison must be a good kid since Violet and Prisha had adopted her and loved her dearly. Still, it didn’t stop Brody from being cautious about Allison’s relationship with Willy. He was such a bright, kind, positive person that it felt confusing to Brody why he had chosen someone who seemed so closed off. 

Brody looked out of the window for a second. Maybe she was overthinking this. After all, she had known Willy for years now and had only grown closer to him now that she had married Mitch. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her hand wrapped in something warm. Glancing down she saw that Mitch had placed his hand over hers; looking over to her husband she was met with a loving smile. Brody returned it in kind then looked once more in the rearview mirror, noticing now that Allison and Willy were holding hands and that Allison was looking over and listening to Willy as he recounted his tale of the one winter where Mitch had had according to him, ‘The most epic sledding wipeout of all time’. When there was a pause in the story, Brody spoke up.

“So, Allison. Ever gone sledding before?”

“A few times.” Allison replied simply, her face remaining as stoic as ever.

“Have any fun Christmas traditions with Vi and Prish?” Brody took a sip from the drink then placed it back in the island.

“Yeah,” Allison leaned her head back against the seat.

“Like what?” Brody was determined to get the girl to open up and speak more than a few words.

“The usual,” She glanced out the window once more. 

“Hey,” Mitch spoke up when he reached a traffic light. “How about after sledding we go get some food?”

Willy’s eyes grew large at those words. “What kind of food?” He leaned forward, inpatient to hear the answer.

“We could get some from that small bakery five minutes away from the hill,” Brody offered. “I heard from Omar that they have good winter pastries.”

Willy let out an excited gasp. “That sounds awesome, right, Allie?”   


Allison gave a short nod, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Bet they don’t taste nearly as good as Omar’s cooking.” Mitch commented, letting a car that had the right of way go first then continuing forward.

“Or as tasty as Renata’s desserts. But still a recommendation from Omar must mean it's worth getting.” Brody smiled over at her husband. 

“Yeah, true.” Mitch focused on the road and after a few more minutes of driving they arrived at the spot. Willy pushed open the door and held it open for Allison before scurrying to the back to help Mitch who had already helped Brody out of the car and made his way to the trunk. The two of them grabbed the sleds and closed the trunk.

“I can carry one,” Brody offered. Mitch handed over their sled to his wife and intertwined his fingers with hers as he locked the car. Willy tossed his sled over his back. It covered the majority of his back as he beamed over to Allison. Soon the two couples were making their way up the hill, hand in hand as their boots crushed the snow beneath them. Mitch’s breath turned to mist in front of his mouth while he led the way. 

Once they were up on the top of the hill Willy ran forward and held up his and Allison’s sled with a proud smile. “Look at the awesome design Mitch helped me come with for our sled!” It was a colorful sled: rockets were painted along the sides of it that shot out fires of red, yellow and orange. Explosion sound bubbles were painted in smaller fonts hidden here and there done in Willy’s handwriting. “So what do you think?”   


“It’s cool.” Allison replied and was met with a quick hug from Willy who giggled with joy.

“Alright, let's get this shit started!” Mitch exclaimed, setting down his and Brody’s sled and sitting on it. “Come on, Brodes.”

“Alright, alright,” Brody sat behind Mitch and wrapped her arms around him.

“Watch this!” Mitch smirked over to his younger brother, his expression softening when he glanced back at his wife. “Ready?”

Brody gave a nod and with that the couple was off, speeding down the steep hill. Their screams and laughter could be heard all the way down as they flew through the snow-blanketed scenery. Willy and Allison watched for a moment before Willy scampered over to his sled and placed it in front of Allison. 

“Ready, Allie?” Willy asked as he sat down on the sled. Allison gave a faint smile and moved to sit behind her boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his back, she proceeded to rest her chin on his shoulder. Willy could feel his heart skip a beat when he felt her warm breath tickle his ear. Moving his feet forward and awkwardly getting towards the edge, the brunette stopped then pushed hard on the ground, sending the sled shooting down the hill. WIlly’s wild laughter filled the winter air as Allison held tightly onto him. The pair zoomed past trees and tossed up snow with their sled before stopping just barely shy of where Mitch and Brody did.

“That was pretty close,” Mitch smiled over to his younger brother then started to move up the hill with Brody. Their hands intertwined while their free ones held the sled’s string and pulled it up behind them. The couple began to talk casually about this and that when they saw Willy zoom past them, his breathing hyper and his eyes shining with excitement as he pulled the sled that Allison was still sitting on. Mitch and Brody watched in awed silence as Willy hopped up the hill like a speedy little rabbit. 

“Wanna do that, Brody?” Mitch looked over at his wife. 

“I’m good,” Brody saw the flicker of sadness in Mitch’s eyes. “For this time. But maybe after we go down the hill a few more times.” Mitch’s expression brightened at that statement and within the next few minutes they were on the top of the hill again. This time Brody sat on the front of her sled while Allison took a spot on the front of her and Willy’s one. The two brothers took their respective spots and they all went down the hill again. A small smile was on Allison’s lips as she heard Willy’s laughter. 

Meanwhile Brody and Mitch had taken a slight detour and were trying to work their way back on course. This time WIlly and Allison’s sled had gone faster and the two shared a quick high five. Mitch could feel his competitiveness rising as he struggled to get up the hill while Brody sat on the sled. The older brother watched his younger brother who seemed to have the energy of a feral squirrel. His boots sunk into the snow as he gave a determined grunt. Brody tried to convince Mitch that she could walk beside him but after a while the couple had made it back up to the top of the hill with her still on the sled. 

The two pairs continued to race down the hill again and again. The sounds of their laughter filled the chilly air as snow continued to fly from their sleds. Soon all four of them were getting tired and agreed to one final ride down the hill. Willy sat in front this time, his feet tapping on the snow excitedly while he waited for Allison to join him. Brody was waiting on her sled for Mitch but he seemed to be taking a while to get on. Mitch glanced over at his brother and locked eyes with him, a smug, cocky smile appearing on the older sibling’s lips. He was going to win the last race down the hill. With that thought burning in his mind, he ran forward. 

“Mitch?” Brody was about to glance back but before she could she felt Mitch’s form collide with her and send the sled rocketing down the hill.

“Miiiiiiiiiiitch!” Brody’s panicked voice could be heard as the couple sped down the hill. Mitch wrapped his arms tightly around Brody and laughed when the sled picked up some air. Only for his smile to immediately falter when they landed hard on the ground. He let out a groan and tried to shake off the rough attack on his ass when his butt began to slide to the end of their sled. Snow began to fill his pants and Mitch yelped as icy snow shovelled inside. 

Brody tried her best to hold onto the sled, steering it this way and that and making it zigzag down the hill. But her efforts were soon proven to be in vain when she was pulled back by her spouse. Within seconds both of them tumbled off the sled. Mitch wrapped his arms protectively around Brody and they continued to roll down the hill. After a few minutes they stopped at the bottom. Willy’s laughter made the pair look up to see that the other couple was speeding down the hill. Allison placed her foot down and redirected the sled to end up right beside Mitch and Brody. 

“That was the coolest wipeout!” Willy hopped off the sled and moved over to Mitch who had helped Brody up. “Right, Allie?”

Allison got up from her spot and gave a small nod. “Yeah, it was pretty cool.”

Brody shook off the snow on her head and shoulders and let out a huff. “Mitch, what were you thinking?”

Mitch looked over at his wife and glanced away with a mixture of defensiveness and guilt. “I wanted to win the race down the hill.” He started to kick his leg frantically, causing Brody to look over with confusion. “I think I got snow in my pants.” Mitch jumped up and down to try and get the snow out. “It’s freezing my ass off!”

A short chuckle escaped Allison’s lips, making the others look over at her before Willy started to burst into laughter. Brody soon joined in and Mitch’s frown grew as he moved to pick up the sled.

“Let’s just grab some dessert before the snow soaks through and it looks like I pissed my pants.” Mitch grumbled and led the way towards the car

But that only made the laughter grow. Willy and Brody were laughing even harder while Allison had a visible smile on her face. After a few minutes though Brody ran up and intertwined her fingers with Mitch’s. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek that made his already red cheeks even redder. Mitch’s expression softened and the two led the way while Willy and Allison brought up the rear. 

“Today was so much fun!” Willy beamed over at his girlfriend. “I’m really glad you came.”

“I am too,” Allison stole a quick glance over to her boyfriend then looked back to the snowy walkway. She was surprised when she felt Willy’s lips place a small kiss on her cheek. Her heart fluttered lightly in her chest at the romantic gesture. A small, warm smile overtook her face that made Willy’s grin grow as the two continued to walk back to the car, excited for the warmth inside and the promise of delicious winter treats.


End file.
